


It Happened

by CondonIrish



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondonIrish/pseuds/CondonIrish
Summary: Does Therese know what she wants?
Comments: 48
Kudos: 15





	1. Flu

Flu season was in full swing and it didn't take long for Therese Belivet to come down with it. Her girlfriend Carol Aird was always offering to stay at home with her but Therese didn't want to keep her from her work. 'If you're worried about me getting it, don't be. 'We live together so it's inevitable babe.' Therese was cranky and didn't feel like arguing back, however still managed to persuade Carol to go to work so she could just curl up and do nothing. 'I'm not good company when I'm sick Carol, plus you'll only try singing to make me feel better and I hate to say it but singing isn't your biggest strength.' 

Carol watched her laugh and pretending to be offended responded. 'Now you know I can sing and sing very well.

Therese had the perfect response. 'Only when you're drunk.'

She managed a laugh and Carol quickly went and picked up Therese's favourite camera. 'I'm going to have to keep this until you apologize my Angel,' Carol said pretending to cry and smiling underneath. Therese sort of jumped when she saw what she was doing. 'Oh don't drop that, I haven't developed the pictures yet and I don't want to lose them.

'Well then it can all end with an apology my sweet,' but was met with a swift response from Therese as she grabbed the camera from a slightly shocked Carol and placed it down beside her. She wasn't expecting that kind of of response from her at all.

'I was just kidding Angel.' Carol went on the defensive. 

'Well don't. These were hard to get so just don't Ok?' 

For a couple of seconds there was no talk and then Carol softly replied 'OK.' 'I'll see you later then, call if you need me.' She went for the door faster than she normally would and left without saying another word. Therese tried to call after her to say something but was met with the door slamming instead.

'Fuck.' I shouldn't have said that.'

They would resolve it later.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Around lunchtime the doorbell went and it spun Therese from her fever induced sleep. Looking around fast she noticed she was still alone. The bell went again and she got up slowly. Carol had forgotten her keys again she suspected and she sometimes came home for lunch. Opening the door she started to speak, 'I'm really sorry about earlier I was...oh hi Abby.'

It wasn't Carol after all but her best friend Abby Gerhard. Someone who was no stranger to their apartment one bit. 'Thought I was your squeeze did you?.' She laughed as Therese opened the door fully for her to walk in. 'Ya she sometimes comes home for lunch and well I just needed to talk to her.

Abby shot a look of concern Therese's way. 'Everything alright?' 

'Ya, nothing that can't be resolved.' Anyway I thought you knew Carol wouldn't be here.'

'I did, she called and asked me to check in on you. I hope you don't mind.' Therese was in too much of a daze to say much.

'No not all all.' I just feel rough is all.'

Abby smirked. 'Lucky for you I'm an expert in making soup to help with colds so why don't I make you my next patient then.'

'Patient or victim?,' Therese cheekily answered back. Abby went wide eyed.

'You little cheeky pants, no one insults my cooking.'

'Maybe that's because they couldn't because they died from it first.'

That was the cue for Abby to bite back and she walked over and pushed Therese down onto the couch.

'Shut up nitwit and let me deal with this.' she laughed back.

Abby wasn't kidding and Therese had the nicest Chicken soup she'd ever tasted. It relaxed her throat and reduced the head cold dramatically. Maybe Abby should of been a nurse. She seemed to have all the skills required to do it. They spent a few hours talking and laughing away until Carol came in the door.

'Still here Abbs?' Carol asked brightly as she went to great Abby. 'Yes, Therese couldn't get enough of my Chicken soup and she still found time to insult my cooking.' Carol laughed at that remark and so did Therese. 'Abby I hope you don't get sick too, Therese asked concerned. But Abby was upbeat about it. 'I don't mind getting sick for friends.' 'Even if they do make fun of the way I cook.' She winked at Therese and then smiled at Carol.

'Tea Abbs?' Carol offered. 'Oh no I can't sorry. 'I gotta get the groceries before they close.' Next time for sure.

'Sure thing, well thanks for coming round and minding my little angel. 

'It was dramatic to say the least,' Abby joked again. 'Get well soon Therese'

'Thanks Abby,' Therese acknowledged her back. She then watched as Abby and Carol hugged and then Carol saw her out. When she'd left and Carol reappeared in the room again, Therese looked at her and apologized for her little outburst that morning. They made up and Carol went to the kitchen. It was then that Therese noticed that Abby's scarf had fallen down the side of the couch. She gently picked it up, looked at it for a second and then without really thinking, placed it to her nose and smelled the perfume off it. It was nice.

Very very nice.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese wants to talk things out.

Weeks later with the flu completely gone, Therese was hard at her job again. Life as a photographer was a busy profession and there was little time for breaks. She specialized in the fashion industry and always took immense pride in what she did. Her camera equipment had expanded from one of two normal pieces to the very best that money could buy, as she felt she owed it to those whose pictures she took to offer them the finest quality available. Often she would return home late and Carol would be asleep already, she feared that was becoming a burden on their relationship but decided she couldn't afford to think like that. She felt they both did enough to make each other happy and that was good enough for her. But despite all that she hadn't failed to notice that certain phone calls between herself and Carol had stopped occurring as much as they'd used to. They always spoke at lunch and even before leaving work. That had changed.

In addition, the two had butted heads on a number of occasions, sometimes over silly and stupid things. Things they normally wouldn't even batter an eyelid over. Was it a blip?, Or something more?. She didn't want to think about that because she was afraid of what the answer might be. Therese often thought if Carol didn't like her working as much, and wanted her around more than she'd been doing. Surely Carol wouldn't think that because she'd always been supportive of her job but things could of changed. They spoke, chatted and laughed but something was starting to show at least from Therese's POV that some of that spark was slipping away and needed to be relit. A lot of the time Carol would fall asleep before Therese even got there. But she tried to put it down to her continued fighting with Harge over the Rindy situation. That was the biggest burden of all.

One evening when Therese got home she was surprised to find the apartment was empty and as she considered calling Carol at work to see if she was on her way home, their landlord knocked on the door and said that Carol had left him a message for her that she had to work late. That hit Therese hard because Carol had always informed Therese of what she was doing personally. This way of letting her know felt like a bit of a betrayal. But she choose not to wonder why anymore and just tried to occupy herself in the darkroom. Somehow she didn't feel like working on her photos, she wanted company. Carol wasn't there so she picked up the phone and called a taxi. Ten minutes later she was out of there and on her way to her destination. 

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The look on Abby's face was more than surprising when she saw Therese on her front door step. But she welcomed her in anyway when Therese explained where Carol was and that she just wanted to be around someone instead of by herself. Abby knew how to entertain someone and this time was no different. They had some drinks and Abby offered Therese a cigarette. Then almost like she was on autopilot, Therese started to ramble on about Carol and the fear that the spark was slipping away.

'You know it won't always be plane sailing for you two don't you?' Abby asked.

Therese responded. 'That's obvious but I'm starting to feel like she doesn't like me working as much as I do and I'm not sure if it's just me but we seem to argue more than we used to.' I don't like the feelings I get when I arrive home, like what if something doesn't go right type of feeling. 'It gets me down I must say. 'Have I done something or has Carol done it or have we both done it. 'We have a lot of time for each other but am I spending too much time apart from her and could I even be...' 

'Therese stop,' Abby suddenly blurted out at the younger women. 'You're all worked up and that's not good. 'Trust me if she doesn't want you doing something, she'll tell you. 'She doesn't beat around the bush and can be brutality honest.

That made Therese feel a little better.

'But she isn't exactly one to admit when she's at fault.' 'She can be quite a pest about it or as I like to describe it, a nitwit. So that can be a problem.

Therese's stomach turned once again and she returned to her drink. 'Well she hasn't called me at work as much as she used to. 'Then she asks me at times why I don't call her.' I can't help but think that she wants me to make all the moves.' 'Fuck it drives me crazy.' 'Did that happen with you?' 

Her question caused Abby to choke on her drink a small bit before she swallowed it. 'WHAT?'

'If you'd rather not say it's fine. 'I was just wondering if you went through anything like that.'

For a moment Abby didn't know where to look but eventually spoke up. 'Carol and I were only together for a while, we had our moments ya but that wasn't why we broke up.' We knew we were only friends.' Abby tried to finish the conversation there but Therese could see she was holding something back and challenged her on it.

'Leave it Therese.' Abby insisted.

'No.' Therese refused.

Another pause followed before Abby spoke again. 'Ok we sometimes argued about the other not being around as much, mostly due to work. 'I tried my best at times and so did she but I have to say sometimes she really got on my tits. I wouldn't say much but we both knew I didn't like it. It all stopped when we broke up and that's how we knew we weren't meant to be together. It hasn't happened since.

'What do you mean she got on your tits?,' a bewildered Therese asked.

'Oh sorry. 'It's British slang for she really annoyed me. 'I have a friend who's from England and she says those things all the time. I guess it rubs off.'

Therese nodded. 'Ok then.'

'But Therese if you need to talk about things and feel like you can't talk to Carol, then you can come to me about it.' If it'll make you feel better.

'Thanks. I appreciate that.' I do.'

You're always beautiful and no one, especially Carol will ever deny that Therese.' Abby knew how to offer words of comfort.

Minutes later, Abby walked Therese to the door. 'Sorry for barging in on you.'

'It's fine.' I like visitors.'

Therese then embraced Abby and they hugged tightly. When they separated, Therese turned to walk out the door and then stopped.

Within a second she spun around again and embraced Abby, this time on the lips. She expected Abby to resist but instead she kissed her right back. Therese pushed the door closed and then let herself fall back against it with Abby up against her. The kissing became thicker and longer, while they both had there hands in each other's hair. Therese could smell that perfume on Abby's neck that she had smelt on her scarf. Abby reached for Therese's blouse and pulled it up and over her head before she kissed her breasts through her bra cups. While she did this, Therese reached her hand up Abby's skirt and pulled down her knickers and watched as Abby stepped out of them. Abby then did the same to Therese and then they both fell back onto the stairs and the sex lasted for about two minutes. Neither were completely stripped but only about half way there. When they were finished, they quickly moved to get fully dressed again. Therese slipped her underwear back on and watched as Abby did the same. Then Therese went for the door as Abby went to the mirror and checked herself out. She didn't look like she'd just had sex, but she definitely felt like she'd just had it. Both were wet from it.

Therese opened the door and as she stepped out looked back at Abby.

'Please don't tell Carol.' Before she could even answer her though Therese left, pulling the door shut behind her. 

All Abby could manage was to look at the spot on the stairs where their little romp had taken place.


	3. A Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks after the night before.

Carol eventually quit complaining and largely due to letting out all her anger on Harge. She suddenly realized she was getting a bit too bitchy and that certainly wasn't how she wanted Therese to remember her. Plus Therese's birthday was coming up and she wanted to make it a special one for her. Therese was also attempting to keep things under wraps but while she was getting on fine at home she couldn't stop thinking about Abby. She constantly thought about how it had happened and felt like the perpetrator, but not in a deliberate way. She loved Carol, but had Abby on her mind constantly. She wondered if Abby was thinking the same about her but she hadn't seen or heard from her since the night they had betrayed Carol. She wasn't proud and didn't expect Abby was either but something had clicked inside her and made her do it.

Coming home that night after another hectic day, Therese was surprised to hear talking coming from inside the apartment when she turned the key and let herself in. Who else would she be talkin to? she wondered.

'Hey slowpoke, Abbs just dropped by to make you more soup.' Therese was confused.

'What?' She was a nervous wreck inside and didn't know where to look. Abby looked mortified but Carol didn't notice.

'Only joking, I asked her around because we haven't had a proper catch up in weeks. You don't mind right?' Therese didn't hear her as she was too fixed on Abby who was trying to look anywhere but at her. 'Sorry what did you say?' Carol seemed a bit surprised, 'You must be wrecked if you didn't hear that. 'I hope you're up for joining us and sorry about it being at such short notice.' Therese caught Abby sneaking a look at her for a moment before Therese answered back. 'Its fine but I think I'll just shower quickly and I'll be right out. Before waiting for an answer she darted for the bedroom that had the connecting bathroom to it and once she was hidden from view she pressed her face against the wall and cried silently to herself. This was a fucking nightmare to put it mildly, she had hoped to see Abby in private before she saw her with Carol again so they could talk about what had happened between them. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Therese went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, feeling guilty for doing this to Carol despite her not knowing a thing. Abby must of been better at keeping secrets than she was.

Her clothes stuck to her like glue and the sweat was making her feel a hundred times worse. Maybe she would drown herself in the fucking shower to punish herself. But that would leave Abby to explain the situation to Carol and then there would be two bodies being carried out of there. She couldn't be a coward, unless she already was one. 

'Why the hell did I go there?'

As she opened the door of the bathroom she was met with the forceful push of Abby. She slapped her hand over Therese's mouth as Therese tried to catch her breath behind her hand and then slammed the door behind her. 'Don't make a fucking sound,' she snapped.

'Carol went out for cigarettes. I can't have you around me at all. 'Not after what happened. 'What the fuck were you thinking?'

Removing her hand she let Therese speak. I'm sorry Abby, I didn't plan it. It just happened, I was upset and you were so understanding.'

Abby put a hand over her eyes and tried to stop the tears from coming out. 'If I knew what you were capable of I never would of let you anywhere near me.'

'I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. If you said stop I would have, but no you wanted it too.' I didn't do all the fucking Abby, you played your part.'

Abby was stunned into silence. 'Look I can't let this come out, you don't know Carol like I do.' Therese got offended by that.

'She's my damn girlfriend you twit.'

Abby responded. 'Why did you come to my house and fuck me then?' Cos you felt she was angry with you?' 'Well let me tell you something if she ever finds out, then you will see her angry side. 'She'll fucking kill us both Therese.' Don't doubt it for a second.' 'You remember when she pointed that gun at the private investigator? If it had been loaded she'd have blown his head off.' She's still emotionally distraught over not having Rindy so it won't take much to tip her over the edge. She'll do time for us Therese. So you better know how to keep that dirty little secret if you want to live.

Therese didn't want to believe any of what Abby was telling her as it didn't feel like Carol one bit. 'Believe it Belivet, we're dead if she ever finds out and I mean in our graves dead.' Abby turned to leave the room but Therese caught her arm. 'I can't help if I like you and you can't either if you feel the same.'

'I want to be your friend, but not your affair.' However Therese's answer to that was to move in and kiss her again. Instantly Abby pushed her away. 'Don't make me hit you Therese, I don't want to but I will if you don't keep your hands to yourself.'

Therese was feeling helpless though. 'Nothing you say can make me stop thinking about you Abby.' I don't want to hurt Carol but I learned a long time ago not to fight my feelings.' Abby paused for a second and then without warning kissed Therese who returned it. They slid down the door and soon Therese was on top of her and moving her hand towards Abby's dress and tried to reach for her underwear but Abby stopped her from lifting her dress up.

'No we can't, Carol will be back. If you want this, call in sick tomorrow and come to my house.' The panic was clear in Abby's voice.

'Please just take them off for me.' Therese pleaded.

'I said no.' Tomorrow or never.' She straightened up and left the bathroom leaving Therese craving her even more.

A few minutes later Carol returned with her cigarettes and as uncomfortable as it was, Therese and Abby managed to keep it under control for the remainder of their dinner night.


	4. Coping with the Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More obstacles for Abby to overcome.

The bed was in a state of undress as were the two ladies occupying it. Any guilty feelings they had were temporally forgotten because they were too fixated on each other. Therese pulled a sickie and went straight to Abby's house, when she got there the affair was properly started since the first time neither knew what they wanted. Therese and Abby were completely naked having pulled each others clothes off on their way up the stairs. Abby told Therese to lie down and close her eyes and then kissed and nibbled on each of her breasts and worked her way down. Then the sex began and went on for much longer than the last time. They rolled around on the bed then both fell to the floor, Abby pulled the duvet down with her and wrapped it around the both of them before they eventually drifted off to sleep from exhaustion from the sex. The guilt would return during their dreams. Afterwards Abby insisted that Therese leave so she could get some time to herself, something which Therese didn't exactly want to do but she did it anyway.

'Do you love me Abby?' 

She didn't answer. She couldn't and didn't want to.

'Answer me please.' Do you love me?'

Abby impatiently got her out of her house and ran to the hallway to pick up the phone. Her tears pouring down her face at an uncontrollable rate.

It rang four times before the click came.

'Carol Ross speaking.'

She went to speak but her tongue refused to let her.

'Hello?' 

Her crying was hurting her deeply and Carol heard it through the receiver.

'Who is this? Are you Ok?'

Abby slammed the phone down and had a panic attack right there and then. But it wasn't just because of what she was doing to Carol, it was also because she knew she loved Therese and nothing could convince her otherwise.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

Carol drove through the busy streets on her way to a bar she frequently went to with Abby. It wasn't for a meet up but rather to sort something out. She'd gotten a call from the owner who knew them both, telling her that Abby had been there for several hours and was excessively drunk. She had to get her out of there before she went too far and got herself banned for life from the place. 

'She's had a breakup.' That was all she kept thinking. But it wasn't like her to push the self destruct button like that so she knew that she had to get to the bottom of this. She wasn't letting Abby to fend for herself. She pulled up a few streets away since parking was scarce. She couldn't run in her heels but gave it her best shot, running at her top speed and twice nearly went sideways on her ankle but managed to balance herself both times.

Arriving at the bar, she went in and was met with the unsatisfied face of the owner. 'Your friend has been having a bit of a time of it. 'Been here since four o clock and and has drank the bar dry in that time.' Carol wasn't able to make sense of this but agreed to get her out of there right away. She felt she knew what table she'd be at, the one they always shared with each other. Carol walked along the tables and was proved half right, Abby was at that table but not sitting in the booth. Instead she was sprawled out across the table, passed out drunk and looking like someone that had just been through three St. Patrick's Day's in the one go.

'Hey darling, wake up.'

She didn't stir and Carol reached out and shook her. 'Abbs time to go home.' Still nothing.

Carol bent down to pick her up and struggled to keep her up. Then she stirred and flicked her eyes open slightly to find her best friend in front of her.

'Car..Carol......CAROL OH MY GOD.' She attempted to run away but tripped and fell flat on her face. 'Jesus Christ Abby, 'What the fuck have you been doing here.' Very slowly and with the help of one or two onlookers, Carol managed to get her outside where she hailed a cab. No way she could get Abby back to her car like this so she'd have to come back for it later. She had to fight with the driver to allow Abby in the taxi because he wasn't going to have her puking her guts out. So Carol gave him a fifty to allow her to stay. The whole way back Carol held Abby tight to stop her from falling over or worse choking. Her pride would be the only thing the drink would be taking from her now or ever for that matter.  
  
'We'll fix this honey don't worry.' 

Carol watched her sleep and when they got back to Carol and Therese's place, she had an easier time of getting her inside the apartment and put her into Carol and Therese's bed. When she was settled, Carol left the room and sighed deeply. If some woman had broken Abby's heart then she would go and deal with them because she'd never seen her friend like that before and they'd hurt her no question about it.


	5. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm upsetting a lot of people by creating an affair between Therese and Abby. But I wanna tell a type of soap opera style story and this is the material needed. Haven't decided how many chapters I plan to do yet.

Sitting at the table in the canteen at The New York Times, food was the last thing on Therese's mind. She never expected to question her relationship with Carol ever but since the morning after that night when she had gone to bed exhausted, her mind had been thinking all kinds and for a while she tried to ignore the feelings. Still it didn't change and like when she was trying to deny she'd been in love with Carol it was eating away at her now in a different way. She had to keep herself from getting depressed and making everyone suffer around her. She abandoned her uneaten lunch and went to clock back on, hoping work would distract her a bit. She arrived at the clock in machine and punched in her ticket. Taking the stairs back to her floor, she arrived at her office and just minutes later was summoned to the reception on the ground floor by the intercom.

She thought it was work related but instead was told she had a visitor. She expected it to be Carol but was amazed when she saw that it was Abby instead. 'Let's go outside so we can talk in private.' 

Abby hesitated. 'Is that such a good idea?' 

'I think we should.' Abby agreed and followed Therese outside and walked to the curb before facing each other.

Therese wasn't entirely sure how to start the conversation. Abby spoke first. 'This was the only way I could see you without raising too much attention.' I wanna know what you think.

'About what?,' Therese asked, already knowing what she was talking about.

'If we're going to do this. 'Do you love me or not?.' 

Therese thought to herself 'I'm sorry Carol,' before she answered her back.

'Yes I do, I never thought it would happen but I know this is what I want.' How did you and Carol know that you weren't meant for each other all those years ago?' This took Abby by surprise.

'We just knew because we both felt more of a friendship rather than a relationship and we both thought there was someone else out there for us both.' 'Now I risk doing something that could destroy our friendship forever but I can't ignore what's in my heart and I do love you Therese. 'Understand that I intend to earn Carol's forgiveness for this and maybe you can too.' With a bit of luck and God's will we might be able to retain that friendship.' 'We need to plan this right down to the last detail Therese.' 'But if we can do all of that then I want to leave with you.' 

A weight felt lifted from both of their arms and they embraced and kissed. From the door of the building, Dannie had seen them. 

'What the hell are you doing Belivet?' Jesus Christ.' He was haunted by what he was witnessing and feared the worst. He continued to study them both and then watched as Abby walked away and Therese turned to go back inside. Immediately Dannie took cover to stop her from seeing him.


	6. The Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Carol continues to be oblivious to what's happening under her nose, she brings out her tough side.

Shopping made her nervous. That bit was true but in reality it made her angry a lot more than nervous. The shoppers she dealt with on a regular basis could be the stuff of nightmares. Yelling, grabbing things rudely and pushing their shopping carts at an unacceptable speed. She often dodged out of the way with just a second to spare. She had to find somewhere else to shop away from these vultures. Putting herself through this shit was optional and sometimes she even wondered why she came all the way down here when other places were close by. 

'BEEPPPPPPPPPPPP,' was the noise she heard as she spun around and saw a young boy no more than five or six pushing the cart that his mother owned. He just ran with it and this time Carol failed to get out of the way in time and the front wheel went over her foot, causing her to force pressure on the back of it and then the heel broke. She would of fallen over had she not had the shelf to catch her but that incident was enough to push her buttons big time.

'Excuse me, could you please stop that?' The boy took no notice but she wasn't letting this one go. 'Hey, can you look at me?' Don't do that.' Carol was fuming now.

The boy let out a small laugh like he didn't know much better and Carol bent down closer to him. 'Did your mother ever teach you to not do things like that?' You could hurt someone.'

'What do you think you're doing?' The angry question barked at her clearly came from the boy's mother who was none too impressed with this stranger telling off her son. 'That's my son, what are you saying to him?' Don't you talk to him like that.' Carol straightened up and nearly lost her balance again as the coldness of the floor tiles stung her bare foot where her broken shoe had come off. Carol exchanged glances between the two of them and then responded. I'm sorry but your son could of knocked me over.' It's not exactly right.' 

'I don't care what you think, don't you dare talk to him like that.' The mother clearly not giving a damn at any chaos her son might have caused. 'Apologize for that now.' The fighting spirt in Carol as she squared up to the woman. 'Not on your fucking life will I apologize for making my point.' Get that brat of yours to apologize and maybe he will learn not to do it in future.

'You have three seconds to apologize before I make you.' 'And while you're at it you can apologize for insulting him as well.' This was something the woman was intent on making Carol do but all Carol did in response was produce a sarcastic smile before turning around and began to walk away. Seconds later she felt a hard tug on her hair and she was pulled backwards, her eyes caught the look of the woman dragging her. Carol yelped in pain and shock but more so in anger. She lost any remaining patience and curled her right hand into a fist and made contact with the woman's nose. But when she fell down Carol didn't stop there. She was like a bull in a china closet now and hit her again.

'Miss please. Stop that at once.'

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Abby was curled up next to Therese in bed, Abby's bed in her house. Both had made more attempts to see each other since they'd made the decision about their future. 'Still with me darling?' Abby asked her younger lover. Therese looked up at her. 'Ya always.' Then they curled up to each other again and found more ways of pleasuring each other. Then they talked away for a while.

'Do you seriously believe that you can convince Carol to forgive us?' Therese worriedly asked. Abby went silent briefly.

'I would make it my mission to get her to understand and for us to stay friends with her.' It won't be easy but we'll make it work.' Therese wished she had Abby's confidence even if it sounded impossible to make things right. 'She'll hate me for this.' Therese sadly said. This isn't being selfish, It's just what I feel.'

Abby cupped Therese's face with her hands. 'So it's essential that Carol understands that and that we didn't set out to hurt her.' 'This was going to happen either way because...well it's just...The way the cookie crumbles. So let's understand that or else this won't...' They were interrupted by the phone ringing and Abby thought about letting it ring out. But Therese encouraged her to answer it. In her dressing gown Abby picked up the phone and minutes later came rushing into the bedroom.

'Carol's been arrested,' She shrieked.

'Are you joking?' Therese didn't want to believe it. 

'No she got into a fight with someone at the store. 'She lost control and the police were called.' They tried calling your place but obviously you weren't there so they called me.

'That doesn't sound like Carol. Why would she just start a fight with a stranger like that?'

Abby was picking her clothes off the floor. 'I told you she can lose it.' 'We need to be prepared.' She moved to the bathroom to get dressed and Therese felt it was best that she did the same. She hoped Carol hadn't harmed anyone too bad because if she had then she worried what she would do to her or Abby. The two of them were very much playing with fire now. When Abby came out, Therese was dressed and was preparing to leave with her to go to the police station but Abby wasn't having it. 

'You can't come because no on knows you're here with me. Go home and wait for Carol.'

'But...' Therese was cut off and got told again to go home. 'Use your head Therese, now go.'

Therese saw Abby off in her car and then jumped into a taxi. She went home and thought about what could be coming next for all involved.


	7. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Abby talk things out. But then things take a malicious turn

Out of all the things Abby had imagined doing with Carol, bailing her out of jail wasn't one of them. She had her tough side no doubt but had expected her to have some more sense than that. Depriving a mother of her daughter was a very dangerous thing, especially in the case of Carol Aird.

'If you had to hit someone, why couldn't it of been Harge?' We all know he's had it coming to him for fucking years.'

Carol responded. 'I just couldn't take anymore, that woman wouldn't discipline her kid. It's mothers like her that should have their kids taken away and not someone who just loves women instead of men.' She was fuming again and for a minute Abby was afraid to go near her. Like really afraid.

As they walked towards Abby's car, Carol asked her to come for a drink with her so she could cool off. Normally Abby would jump at the chance but this time had reservations. Drinking caused slips of the tongue and if she let out her filthy secret then it would haunt her for the rest of her life. But still she couldn't reject an offer from her best friend, if she still deserved to be call that. So she said yes but after Abby's recent drunken episode at their favourite watering hole they decided to go to the Ritz Hotel instead. A nice peaceful establishment that they could relax in. Hopping into the car, it didn't take long to get there and Abby had to fight every urge in her body not to crack up in front of Carol. She felt like shit right now and thought of herself as a horrible person. She imagined herself just pulling the car over and spilling her guts out to Carol about it all. She wouldn't care about the reaction she would get because she felt like she deserved it. If she was alone right now, she might have even swung the car into the opposite lane and let the incoming traffic do the rest for her. God did she despise herself right now. Still Carol was oblivious to everything.

Arriving at the Ritz, they went and found themselves a suitable spot away from everyone so they could have some R and R. It'd been a while since the last one and that didn't feel right to either of them. When their martinis were placed down in front of them and they both started to fall under the influence of the alcohol, they settled into their routine of talking about everything and anything, but especially about what was bothering them both.

Carol always liked to spill her issues when she drank. 'I feel like I've been falling completely recently Abby.' Like I'm letting myself down, letting Rindy down, letting Therese down. 'I'm not doing enough. The screaming in the back of Abby's head felt like a tumor ready to pop, screaming of despair and guilt. 

'You don't know how to let people down Carol.' You're the most amazing person I know and have come through more things than you should of had to.' I don't want you to think like that. It's just not you.'

'But I haven't been able to really communicate with Therese, she doesn't say anything to me about it of course. 'I mean bless her she wouldn't say or do one horrible thing to me every and yet here I am picking fights and arguing with her for no reason. I could say it's because of the custody thing but would I be any different If Rindy was living with me? Would I honestly? She paused to finish her drink and signaled to the waiter to bring her another one. Abby wasn't finished hers yet so she declined another one. As Abby went back to her drink she heard a sniffle and looked up to see Carol wiping away tears from her eyes.

'I'm going to lose her Abby. 'I can feel it.' 'She came back to me once but no way will she do it again.' Is this what I'm supposed to go through?

Abby jumped up and took Carol into her arms to assure her that it would all be fine. 'You've done nothing wrong. Maybe Therese needs to explain herself to you instead. 'It can't all be your fault Carol and I won't have you saying that about yourself. Do you understand me?' 

Carol nodded. When she'd calmed herself, Abby asked to be excused for a moment while she went to the ladies room. But she was lying and instead went downstairs to where the phones were and grabbed the first one available. Her hands shook as she picked up the receiver and fumbled around her inside her purse for a quarter. Her own eyes now threatening to become overrun by tears. Composing herself as best she could, she dialed Carol's apartment number and waited impatiently for it to be answered. It took four rings before the click was heard.

'Hello?' Therese's voice called out.

'We're done. Do you hear me? Done. I can't believe you dragged me into this. 'You have Carol broken hearted.

'Abby is that you? Therese sounded surprised.

'Who the fuck else would it be?' I'm here at the Ritz Hotel with Carol. You remember that place? 'It's where you and her got back together. 'She's in bits and blaming herself for the distance between the two of you. 'I told her that you need to do some explaining so ye can fix this. 'I'm ashamed of myself for betraying her like this. 'She's my best friend and you're supposed to be the love of her life and yet you want to throw it all away for a meaningless fling.' You dragged me into this Therese, you put false thoughts into my head and It could of dragged me down.' What the fuck is wrong with you?

'Well yes I did put false thought in your head. Because I want you Abby, I'm bored of Carol and her stupid fight for Rindy. I want something else and I've picked you.

Abby nearly fell sideways. 'Fuck you Therese. How dare you say that.' You're a disgrace. A cheap slapper that can't keep her knickers on. How dare you talk about Rindy like that.'  
She was engulfed in tears now.

'Oh Abby, you just don't get it do you? I won't be ignored by you. 'You'll come away with me and if you don't I'll ruin you and make Carol feel a million times worse.' 'She'll forget she even has a daughter after what I do. Just try me.' Was this the same Therese that Abby and indeed Carol thought they knew. Most certainly not, this was an evil person talking down this phone. She could take no more.

'You finish with Carol today and if you even think about mentioning my name, believe me I'll be the one ruining you. I'll take away your home, your job, your friends. You'll have nothing you hear me. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be selling your fucking body on the corner for 3.50 an hour. 'You hear me you slut?'

Therese laughed down the phone. 'Maybe you'll want me then eh babe. 'I'm in charge here Abby and you don't do what I say and when I say it. I will take Carol away from you. I'm a good liar so don't test me. 'Later babe.' The phone line went dead and for a full minute Abby's wind was completely blown. Carol had fallen in love with a sociopath. She was being blackmailed by a love rat. When she managed to hang up the phone, she gathered her breath and left the booth.

She walked back up the stairs in a complete trance, Therese's words of hate echoing through her mind. Carol was still sitting at the table they'd been sharing and when she saw her approach, got up to greet her. 'You were a while darling.' Carol innocently said. 

'I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well.' Abby replied trying to hide it all in. 

'Oh no and here I am dragging you out like this.' I'm sorry.

Abby jumped out of her skin. 'DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT TO ME. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY FOR.' People were looking at them now and she quietened down. 

Carol was shocked by her friend's outburst. 'Abbs what's wrong?' Abby threw herself into Carol's arms and cried as a confused Carol comforted her and tried to understand what was bothering her. After a few seconds the hug finished and the two women looked at each other. Then Carol kissed her. A full force kiss on the lips. Abby instantly pulled away.

'Don't do that. Please I don't deserve your love or your friendship. I've been terrible to you Carol. With that said she ran off, leaving Carol to make sense of what she had heard.

With Abby's disappearing act, Carol was forced to take a cab back to the store where she'd left her car and then drove home. Parking the car, she went inside and was greeted by Therese. After Carol had told her everything about what happened, Therese suggested to her that Abby might be mentally ill.

'She needs help Carol.' And you mightn't be the one to give it to her.'

Carol went silent for a moment. Then she whispered.

'I know Angel.


	8. The Defining Moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dannie needs a word.

Therese was a woman of her word and was already taking steps to discredit and ruin Abby. She wanted her and if she didn't give in then she would pay a dear price. Carol had no idea of the manipulation her so called angel was inflicting on her. Plus she was deciding to stay away from Abby for a few days to see if she calmed down, this was disturbing behavior from someone who took on life as it came at her. She'd have gone around already had Therese not gotten to her first and persuaded her not to. Of course Carol didn't question it, she just did it. Maybe it was Carol's way of patching things up with Therese, by doing everything that she said. Not for a second did she think she was being played by her.

After two days, Carol went out to see Rindy at Harge's place alone. With the place to herself, Therese decided to call Abby and see if she was ready to do as she asked. She had more plans for her if she wasn't. Picking up the phone, she started to dial her number but was stopped by a knock on the door. She grunted and hung up the phone before making her way to the door. Opening it she was surprised to find Dannie standing there.

'Hey Dannie.

'Therese.' He didn't sound too optimistic.

'Why didn't you call first?' Therese tried to act and sound like she was pleased to see him.

'I need to talk to you about something and I wanted to make sure you were alone when I did.'

Well Ok then, come in.' She slowly offered. He seemed intent on coming in.

Therese was more interested in calling Abby and laying out the law to her. She would have to bite her tongue until then. 

'Want some coffee?' He answered fast.

'No thanks, I only came around to demand to know why you and Carol's friend were embracing and kissing each other.' Dannie never got serious with Therese but now he sounded like he couldn't of been more disgusted with her. Therese looked at him blankly and produced a smile hoping he may have been bluffing. He wasn't.

'That day outside the Times a couple days ago. 'You and her friend were kissing. I saw you Terry.' What were you doing?' You and Carol are still together.' Dannie had her banged to rights now. But it didn't mean Therese was going to admit it. 'I don't know what you're talking about Dannie. You must be mistaken.' 

Dannie inhaled deeply. 'Terry don't fucking lie to me.' He was standing firmly in front of her now and wasn't budging. 'Tell me what you two were doing.'

Then Therese got angry. 'I can do what I want and even if you did see something it's none of your fucking business so can you just leave now?

Dannie shook his head in disgust. 'So you were doing something. You're fucking your girlfriend's best friend and you expect me to keep my nose out.' How can you do something like that?.' Carol's a lovely person and you want to make a fool out of her like that.'

'Oh come on you met her like once and now you act like you know her better than anyone else.' Therese was trying not to act like she'd been defeated. 'You can't tell me what to do.' 

'Tell me what the fuck you two have been doing or I swear I'll wait here until Carol comes home and you can explain it then. Dannie was starting to get seriously angry with her.

'Fuck off Dannie or I'll make trouble for you. Don't try me.' Therese warned back.

It had no effect on him though and he came in close to her. 'You just fucked up Belivet, this isn't you and I won't let you destroy another's life in addition to your own.' 'I'll be back later when Carol gets home and then you'll play ball.' This frightened Therese. 'You're wrong Dannie. 'I've done nothing wrong.'

Dannie got more annoyed. 'I've known cheaters before. 'They had been friends but they ruined the lives of their lovers and tried to drag me and everyone else I know into it. 'I had to get them out of my life because they weren't worth it. Believe me when I say that I don't want that to happen to you and the only way is to get you to come clean. Maybe she'll even forgive you if you're honest Therese.' When he finished speaking he waited for some sort of reaction from Therese but got none.

'I'll be back later Terry.' Think about what I said cos I'm trying to help you here.'

Quickly he made his way out of the apartment and left a fuming Therese behind.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dannie sighed several times as he made his way down the steps of the subway and trotted along the platform. His train was due any second although he wanted to stay in the area in case he decided to go back sooner. But he had to get back to work. The whistling of the train started to flow into the station and he stood at the end of the platform waiting for the train to role to a stop in front of him.

Just as the train was about to slow down as it came to it's final resting point, there was a loud thump as Dannie fell into the path of the train and was crushed underneath it. Screaming was heard throughout the station as station officers raced to the scene of the accident. But it was no accident.

A hooded figure walked away without looking back. When they got outside the station, the person removed their hood and dropped it on the ground. Making sure no one had seen her, Therese walked off in the direction of her apartment.


	9. Continued Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Therese's actions create an impact, She isn't finished yet...not by a long shot.

It was Carol's turn to make dinner that night and she arrived home with no idea of what Therese had been up to earlier that day. She just felt she could do no harm to herself or anyone else. Plus Carol still felt like she was the one that had been in the wrong recently. She cooked a Casserole and they always liked to have wine with dinner. Carol maybe liked a few extra glasses. Therese was calm and collect, which is what Carol expected but if she knew the capabilities of her partner, she'd probably be physically sick. They remained undisturbed until shortly after nine when they got a visitor in the form of the police. Carol was confused and Therese held her cool.

'Are you Therese Belivet?' One of the officers asked.

'Yes.' What's this about?' Therese answered, playing her part especially well.

The officer stopped for a moment then carried on. 'There was a terrible accident at the subway station down the street from here.' A man was killed after he fell in front of a train.' Miss Belivet do you know a Dannie McElroy?' 

Carol gasped out loud and Therese sort of wobbled a bit. 'Ye...Yes I do.' 'Are you saying...?

'I'm sorry Ma'am, he was killed instantly. 'I'm very sorry.' Therese then exploded into tears and fell down to her knees as the two officers and Carol watched. Carol went to hold her in any way she could but Therese violently pulled away from her. 'Angel, 'I'm so sorry for your loss.' 'I've got you.'

Of course Therese was putting on an act and a very good one for that matter. It was enough to convince them that she knew nothing about this and the more she performed the more convincing it became. All Carol could think of doing was how to help her cope. When the police left, she succeeded in calming her down a small bit, however she needed some help so Carol decided to call Abby over. It wasn't like there was anyone else who she could have relied on. They still hadn't fixed their differences but this wasn't about them, it was an emergency.

Thankfully she picked up after only two rings and after Carol explained everything to her, Abby agreed to come over.

'I don't know what to say Carol, but I'll be right over.' But she couldn't let Carol know that she didn't give a shit about Therese anymore and was still terrified of their affair coming out.

After ending the phone call, Carol told Therese that Abby was coming over and that they would both look after her. Carol felt sad for her but also felt like she was doing her proud and that was so important to her personally. 'Let me get you some water.' Carol left the room and didn't notice Therese's smirk.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

She only came for Carol's sake, but Abby had to act normal and like she cared about Therese too. But she tried hard to avoid speaking to her or even looking at her. She felt repulsed by Therese and if a friend of hers had died, Abby felt like it mattered more to his other friends rather than Therese herself. All that horrible talk she'd heard from her on the phone was evidence of that theory. After a while Therese decided she wanted to go to bed and said she wanted to be alone. Carol wasn't sure while Abby silently hoped she would go to sleep and not wake up again. Carol was in a dangerous relationship here. Therese disappeared into her and Carol's bedroom and shut the door. This caused Abby to let out a silent breath of relief. She needed to clear things up here in the least harmful way. Suddenly Carol jumped up.

'I need to take a walk.' Abby wasn't expecting her to say that.

'I'll come with you.' Abby said nearly pleading with Carol.

'No I need you to stay here with Therese.' I'm sorry to put this on you but I don't want to leave her on her own.' When I get back, we'll talk about everything I promise.'

Abby was unable to hide her disappointment but still managed to agree. The second she left, Abby leapt up and ran for the bedroom. Not caring in the least about Therese's fragile state, she stormed in and expected to find Therese being snapped awake by her intrusion, but the bed was empty.

'Hey there babe.' I've missed you. Abby was startled when she saw Therese standing behind her next to the door, fully awake and in control of her emotions.

Abby didn't know where to begin but managed to get something out. 'What are you doing?' She was shaking with anger and disbelief. 

'Did you like my little act out there? Looks like it worked without a fault.' I knew she'd call you over and here you are.' We can pick up where we left off. Therese answered.

Abby had been pushed too far and slapped her twice, once across each cheek.' You fuckin cunt.' You don't even care about your friend do you?

Therese didn't seem to care about the slaps she'd received. 'Well if I did then I wouldn't have pushed him in front of that train.' 

'WHAT?' Abby hadn't heard that, no way had she heard that. 'YOU LIAR, YOU FUCKING LIAR.' I want you gone from Carol's life or I'll kill you myself.'

Therese smiled again. 'Oh I'm not lying, you see Dannie found out about us. He saw us that day at the Times and threatened to tell Carol so I had to put a stop to that. 'If you want me to leave then I will, but you're coming with me. I said I'm not leaving without you and I meant every word of it.' She had it all planned out in the most evil and cruel way ever.

'I will kill you right now if you don't admit the truth,' Abby warned Therese. But Therese was always one step ahead of her. 'But you already have hurt me Abby.' Before she could make sense of what Therese said to her, Therese grabbed Abby's hands and pulled them to her face. She had long nails and in a swift move, Therese used them to scratch the left side of her face and let out a planned scream to go with it. 'GET OFF ME,' she yelled. ABBY STOP.' Abby was trying to pull her hands free but Therese held them firm in her grip. A tug of war broke out for control of Abby's wrists and eventually Abby yanked them free, then Abby punched her in the face. 

Therese retaliated by reaching underneath her dressing gown and pulling off her panties. Throwing them in the corner, she grabbed Abby and pulled her down on top of her.

'STOP, PLEASE STOP.' 

The door swung open as Abby pulled free again and saw Carol standing there in complete and utter disbelief.

She panicked. 'Carol please. I didn't, I didn't...' she was trembling.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?


	10. All Comes Tumbling Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and lies. Outbursts and showdowns.

It felt totally unreal to her, getting caught in some situation like this. The evil intent of someone who had always seemed to be the nicest of the nice until recently was like a punch in the guts.

'I didn't do anything Carol, you must believe me. She's sick and twisted and I've been trying to put a stop to it.

Carol looked at both of them and struggled where to start and who to start with. 'Therese, what's going on here?, she asked in a low yet demanding voice. She by now thought she could read Therese like a book and could tell if she was lying or telling the truth. 

'She's been after me Carol for months and I kept saying no, but she wouldn't accept it. Then she tried to rape me now when I said no again.' Therese had turned on the act again. Abby cut across her, Don't fucking dare say that you evil minx.' Have some fucking decency and tell the truth. 'Carol you know me better than anyone. Would I do that to someone? No I wouldn't. 'She's been doing this for months because we...Abby stopped talking and considered her next words. Carol looked at her with tension in her eyes. The tears fell from Abby's eyes.

'Carol. Therese and I had an affair. All Carol did in response was put her hand over her mouth and continued to stare at her. 'If you call stalking an affair then you're more deluded than I thought Carol. Therese said to a barely coping Abby.

'I'm not lying now but I've been lying to you for a few months and I'm sorry, so sorry. 'I ended it but she wouldn't accept it. She started blackmailing me...' she was interrupted again by Therese. You forced me to sleep with you and that's sick. Abby then went psycho and ran at Therese before slamming her head against the wall and then grabbing her around the neck. With a tight grip on her head, she held her in position and screamed in her ear. 'You say one more disgusting thing and I'll break your motherfucking neck. 'Just one more FUCKING WORD.' Abby's low to loud voice made Therese shake.

'ABBY. STOP THAT. LET HER GO NOW. Carol yelled. But Abby answered back. 'I can't Carol, not until she admits what she did to you, what we did to you. Please you have to let me make this right. Her tears were pouring down her face but she still held Therese tightly by the neck. Carol hesitated and then suggested they move into the living room. She went first followed by Abby holding Therese as tight as she could muster. 

'Carol she can't lie if I have her like this but I swear I'll kill her if I can't get her to admit everything.' My life will be ruined if people believe her and I can't let that happen.'

'But Abby you admitted to sleeping with her and cheating on me so what's the truth supposed to be?' Carol asked, her patience running thinner by the second.

'It's what she did in that bedroom and what she's been doing since the affair ended. You want to know or not? Carol seemed to be more concerned for Therese's safety but nodded at Abby to continue. 'Just don't hurt her Abby please.'

Abby ignored what she said and started going into details about everything over the past few months.

'Therese was concerned that you and her were in trouble. She mentioned a few arguments and was worried about not being able to fix it. So she came to see me. I only wanted to help her to improve yer relationship Carol, you know with advice and stuff like that. 'I had no idea what was coming. Then after she came around to see me that first time, she kissed me and yes I kissed her back. We continued to kiss and had sex on the stairs. I thought it was a once off and I felt terrible about it. Then I started to think about if it really was a mistake and we continued things for a while. We slept together on a number of other occasions and then one day I went to see her at The Times. We decided to run away together. Honestly Carol I thought I loved her and she loved me. I thought that you would understand eventually, It felt like real love and I seemed sure about it. But Dannie saw us together and realized what we were doing. Then after you were arrested and poured your heart out to me, I made my mind up there and then that I wasn't going through with it. I called her and told her it was over but she suddenly turned nasty and told me that she only wanted me because she was fed up of you and your constant complaining over Rindy's custody hearing. She only wanted what she cared about and I have never felt so sick in all my life. Before I knew it she was blackmailing me and telling me to leave with her. I didn't want to because I now knew that she had manipulated me and planted all these false thoughts in my head. They weren't true Carol but I know I did my part and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.' 

Carol had to sit down after Abby had finished her confession because she felt like she was going to die. She could hardly put two words together with the shock. Abby still held Therese by the neck. Carol took several deep breaths and then spoke up. 

'Therese, you wouldn't say those things about Rindy would you. Make a fool out of me like that.' You wouldn't right?' Carol wanted this all to be a bad dream.

'Answer her you cow,' came Abby's demand to Therese. Therese eventually answered. 'She's lying Carol.

'NOOOOO, TELL THE FUCKING TRUTH,' Abby slammed Therese against the wall and started choking her. Carol ran in and tried to pull Abby off her. 'And Carol she didn't even stop there. Dannie came round here today to see her. He told her to confess the truth to you or else he would. She refused and then she...she pushed him in front of that train. I swear on Rindy's life Carol that's what she did.' She killed her friend so she could keep playing her sick game.'

Carol had heard enough. She grabbed Abby by the hair and pulled her back towards her. With that she threw her onto the couch and Abby waited for her to do to her what she felt she deserved. But to her shock, Carol instead turned to face Therese and grabbed her hair with her left hand, then with her right she punched her right in the face, breaking her nose in the process. But she didn't stop there, she beat her around the head and stomach and then threw her to the floor and kicked her repeatedly in the chest and groin. Then she stomped on her face three times with her heels before pulling her up and dragging her towards the bedroom. 'You horrid whore. Fucking bitch, murderer, fucking sociopath. Use and abuse my best friend like that, insult my daughter and then you kill a lovely man who only wanted to help you.' Carol kneed Therese in the stomach again and then getting a hold of her hair, she forced her face against the scalding radiator and held it there for a few seconds. Therese painful screams echoed throughout the apartment. Abby could only watch in stunned silence. Carol pulled Therese up again and head-butted her on her broken nose and then like a rag doll flung her against the dresser. Therese collapsed in a heap on the floor.

With her savage attack finished, Carol turned and walked towards Abby, who slowly rose up and faced her friend. 'Do it to me too Carol. I deserve It.' But Carol responded differently. 'Let's call the police and get her locked away where she belongs. Abby was still a bit lost for words but nodded her head in agreement. 

They both walked to the phone. 'And Abby?' Carol called out.

Abby spun around. 'I still...' A loud bang rang out and Abby nearly had a heart attack from the noise of it. As she looked up, she saw Carol standing in front of her but only just. Then Abby realized the true horror of it.

She'd been shot. 

Behind her Therese was standing, badly blooded and holding Carol's gun. She had of course bought a new one after Therese had thrown away the other one after the showdown with Tommy Tucker. Carol fell down clutching her stomach, the bullet having ripped right through. Everything from Abby's POV appeared in slow motion and as she moved her eyes from Carol to Therese she noticed she now had the gun trained on her.

'So long Abby.'

But Abby was quick as lightning and dived behind the couch as Therese fired again twice. She wasn't hit, but Therese still emptied the rest of the rounds into the couch and knowing she was out of ammunition, she then jumped over a badly bleeding Carol and bolted out of the house. 

CAROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.


	11. Revenge and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has to try and fix things, although they may be beyond fixing.

The sick reality sank in for Abby as she raced to tend to Carol, who by now was oozing blood twice as much as she had been seconds earlier. There was so much blood that she couldn't even see the bullet wound any more. Looking into her eyes, she noticed they were rolling back, her body going limp. She was dying.

'Stay with me Carol please, oh God please don't leave me. 'I'm sorry I did this to you, please just hold on.' Abby was hysterical and completely panicked at the sight that beheld her, but was too afraid to reach for the phone because that would mean she'd have to leave her unattended. Because she was in a critical state, she wouldn't make it on her own. But Abby saw no other choice so she made her decision. Grabbing the fold out carpet on the floor, she pressed it hard against Carol's chest and that produced a scream from her.

'I'm sorry hunnie, but I have to stop this bleeding and I need to get to the phone. Continuing to press it down, Abby pushed with all her might and then darted for the phone, practically pulling it down from it's stand. With bloody fingers, she managed to dial 911, then dragged the phone back with her as she moved back towards Carol's side.

'911, What's your emergency?'

'I need an ambulance right now. 'My best friend has been shot and there's blood everywhere. 'She's barely responding. Help me.' 

'Ok miss try and stay calm, what's your friend's name?

'Carol Ross.' 48 years years old, we're at 28 Blanchett Drive, Apartment 6. 'Please hurry, 'She's all I've got.' 

'Stay on the line ma'am, 'We're dispatching an ambulance now, should be no more than five minutes.' 'Can I get your name please?'

'My name is Abby Gerhard and I'm her best friend. Please hurry, please.

When she turned back to Carol, she noticed that she was trying to move her lips, Abby immediately dropped the phone and bent down to listen to her. 'Ab..Abb...I......,' The words weren't coming out but Abby tried to encourage her. 'It's ok Carol, I'm here, try again.' You wouldn't try to say it if it wasn't important.' Carol moved her lips again and this time she got more of a straight sentence out.' 'Find...find....Get her....,' she lost the control again, but Abby just told her to stay calm. Then she bent down and whispered into her ear.

'Forgive me Carol.'

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The operator was true to his word as the paramedics arrived within five minutes and bolted up to the apartment. Abby was pulled aside as they went to work on Carol. Abby refused to take her eyes off her. One of the medics pulled the blood soaked carpet off Carol and when Abby noticed that, she decided to explain.

'It was all I could find, I had to get something to slow the bleeding.' Abby was speaking in an almost apologetic tone.'

'It's alright ma'am, you did the right thing, now let us take care of her.' The friendly paramedic said. Abby turned her head back to Carol and tried to stay positive, but she had this regret and guilt inside her that made things all the more unbearable. 

By the time they had Carol loaded onto the stretcher, the bleeding was under control, but the amount lost was the problem now. Carol had an oxygen mask on her face and was breathing shallow. Abby took her hand in hers and grasped it tight. She kept looking into her eyes to see if they looked any better than a few minutes ago. They looked more alert but still weak. As they began to wheel her out of the apartment, Carol grunted and Abby immediately took that as a sign that she trying to say something to her. Without hesitating she bent her head down to her, moving her ear in close enough to hear.

'Get her....Abby.'

'Rindy, you want me to get Rindy for you?' Abby asked.

Carol painfully shook her head. 'Get her...now...now. 'Deal with her.' Abby didn't need to hear anymore because she now knew who she was talking about. 'I swear to you Carol, I will get her.' Carol then whispered something else to her and Abby once again leaned in close, determined to here whatever else she needed to say. It was hard to understand but from what she could make out it sounded like,

'You'll always be my best friend.' That tugged one too many on Abby's emotions and she broke down in tears. Tears of relief. 'Ma'am we need to get her to hospital now.'

'Go.' 

Moving her out the door, Abby vowed to be by her side at the hospital but she needed to do what she'd asked her to do first. The police wanted to talk to her but she demanded they leave her alone until she was ready. They agreed and left while Abby went to put her coat on. This still felt unreal and she didn't want to believe any of it was happening. On the kitchen counter she spotted a spinning top. She had heard a theory from someone before that if you spun a spinning top in a dream and it didn't stop spinning, then you knew you were in a dream. If it stopped spinning it was reality. She had refused to believe such nonsense up until now, but because she was so traumatized she felt she had to do it. She grabbed the top and spun it hard, it rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and...fell over.

'No dream.'

Abby then ran out of the apartment.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

A beaten and blooded Therese was cowering near a bench on Mara Avenue, waiting for a taxi to take her away from there. It was only a few streets away from where Carol's place was. She'd heard the sirens in the distance and figured that she'd probably killed Carol. But all she cared about was getting away with it and coming back to deal with Abby when the time was right. Somewhere along the road, Therese had turned into this horrible creature and despite her attitude, she did wonder how this came to be. She stuck her head out onto the road to see if the taxi was coming and then....found herself on the ground.

Looking up she saw Abby standing above her with a piece of pipe in her hands. Without saying one word to her, she beat her brutally with the pipe. Most of the blows were around the head and others around the legs. Then when she rolled over on her front to escape the blows to her front, Abby beat her on the back of the head three times. Then she dropped the pipe, got down on her knees and bashed her head against the pavement. Satisfied at the revenge she'd taken, Abby then got up and walked away in the direction of her car. 

Therese was in blinding pain and could only manage to crawl a few inches before she stopped moving, succumbed to her injuries and died.

At the hospital, Carol lost conscious. The doctors had tried to pull her out of her critical state but there was too much arterial damage and blood loss. They eventually called it. 

She was dead.

Abby ran at an incredible speed to her car which was parked on Paulson Drive, down the street from where she'd confronted Therese. Almost out of breath she got closer to the car. But she ran out without looking and was hit by another vehicle driven by an innocent bystander. She hit the windscreen so hard that her head smashed against it before she landed on the ground, banging her head again, this time on the tarmac. Her eyes wide open, blood pouring out of her mouth and ear. 

Abby was dead.


	12. Escalator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what now? Finale chapter. Enjoy.

The soft and pleasant feel was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was so peaceful that it felt like all other bad things didn't even exist. A low sound of music was heard and the pathway in front of her was starting to clear and it clearly showed an escalator. Therese had to blink twice to make sure it was really there and when she was satisfied, she wondered what she was doing in a place like this. 

'I don't deserve this, to be here.' 'I've been a monster to everyone.' When she was crawling on the ground, she'd had a moment to think about all those horrible things she'd done. Such evil and cruel things, to Carol, to Abby, to Dannie. Whatever had come over her, it had cost her so much and now here she was at the gates of Heaven. Why? She had no idea. The escalator was moving, indicating that she was welcome to go up it. For a minute she remained still and wondered why she wasn't going to Hell. Stepping onto the escalator, she allowed it to carry her up. The journey seemed to last a long time and it got brighter and brighter all the time. When the top of the escalator finally appeared, Therese wondered if she would be simply free to just walk in without having to answer for what she had done. The gold steps turned into a gold flat revolving floor and she stepped off.

There were the gates, big beautiful, golden gates. Clouds all around them and the faint sound of Angels singing in the distance. Steps led the way up to the gates and at the top of the steps, a light appeared. Therese squinted to make out who it was and then noticed it was a man. He had a white beard and a blue rope. From Therese's very brief days of Sunday School, she was able to make out that this person was St. Peter. He walked down the steps, never taking his eyes off her. Therese felt like backing away, but if what the world had been taught about Religion was true then she had no reason to fear him. Reaching the end of the steps, St Peter studied her and Therese wondered who should make the first move.

'Therese Belivet.' St. Peter suddenly spoke. Of course he knew who she was. 

'Ah you're St. Peter right? Therese eventually answered back.

'Correct and I have your file here in front of me. 'I don't think you were planning on joining us for a long time, but now that you're here let me see. The file appeared in his hand and he opened it. Therese worried about what he would find.

A couple of silent seconds went by before St. Peter spoke again. 'You were always a good person. Very friendly and helpful. Had dreams of being a photographer, and accepted that you were sexuality attracted to women. They are very good things and you embraced you're sexuality well. Do you agree?

Therese didn't know the answer to that for sure because of how she turned out. 'I don't think so.'

'And why is that?' St. Peter asked. 

Because I met this beautiful woman named Carol Aird, that was wonderful and after we finally got together I thought out lives had become complete. For a while it seemed that way. But then and I don't know why, I became this horrible and selfish person. I started to only care about myself and when I didn't want to share Carol with her daughter Rindy, I started to become nasty and began looking for another woman to take advantage of. I chose Carol's best friend, Abby Gerhard. I convinced her I was in love with her and then convinced her that she also loved me. 'But I never did, I just wanted to live off her life and fortune, make her dance to my tune and then I guess drop her when I had enough. She figured it out before we had a chance to leave and I blackmailed her to leave with me or else I would ruin her and Carol's lives. I meant it and I don't know why. Then a friend of mine named Dannie found out about the affair and he tried to expose it. He only wanted to limit the damage but I was so determined to be in control and have my way that I...'

Tears formed in her eyes. 'Continue.' St. Peter encouraged.

'I killed him by pushing him in front of a subway train. 'I didn't care. Then Abby tried to expose me by telling Carol everything. Once again I tried to manipulate her and Carol. But I was caught out. Then I shot Carol to get revenge and would of gone back for Abby had I not died. She killed me but I deserved it.' 'You can't let me come in. 'I'm a monster for what I did and should be in Hell so please send me there.' Therese was ready to accept her fate.

'I'm afraid Carol died and so did Abby.' St. Peter admitted.

'WHAT?' What happened to Abby? 

'She was hit by a car just seconds after she killed you'

Therese cried louder. 'I guessed I'd more than likely killed Carol but never assumed Abby would die. SEND ME TO HELL NOW. But please know that I am so sorry for all those bad things I did. I regretted it all when I was dying on the ground. No question that Carol and Abby are in there now, they won't want to know but I would like you to tell them how sorry I am and that I will suffer forever for what I did to them. Dannie too. Please say he's in there. 

St. Peter nodded. Yes he is and I could tell them but the problem is I don't think they would forgive you Therese.' 'But Abby committed murder so she can't come in I'm afraid. The damage is done and God isn't willing to have you join us either.' Therese nodded in agreement. 'Then no more need be said. I deserve Hell.' 'But let Abby be with Carol please.'

St. Peter hummed. 'I can't do that, God has made his mind up. It's the best for all involved. Maybe you do deserve Hell but I know you would never do this again and you wish you hadn't in the first place.'

Therese quickly answered back. 'I would never do it again, but I won't get to do it and plus it's done anyway.'

'But If you went back and didn't remember any of it then maybe you could be forgiven.' St. Peter said. Therese looked horrified. 'You can't do that, erasing my memory wouldn't take away the fact that I killed Carol, Dannie and caused Abby's death too.' 'Everyone will know me and recognize me but I'll never know who they are.' 'But send me back with a full memory and I'll do my time for all I've done. I swear on you and God, also the souls of Carol, Abby and Dannie. 

St. Peter approached her. 'The decision has been made. Your memory of them will be erased. 'But you will know how to live a good life this time.'

Therese bit back. I'm a murderer, I don't want to be called that and not know why. If I can't remember, how can I repent my sins?'

St. Peter smiled. You already have Therese. With that line completed, he pushed Therese and she fell.

She screamed all the way down as the Earth came back into view. 'At least Carol, Abby and Dannie's families will get justice even though I won't recognize them or know why I'm in jail. I guess this is my Hell.' She cried one or two tears and thought about them one last time. 'I'm sorry.' She did love Carol.

She landed and everything went white. Therese found herself in a crouched position, she remembered nothing about what had just happened. All Therese could remember was that she had work to do. Not exactly what she enjoyed doing because after all working here made her nervous. She heard a noise above her and looked up to see the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen in her life. Therese stood up to greet her and help her in any way she could, a Santa hat sat nicely on her head.

'I wonder if you might help me find this doll for my daughter.'


End file.
